


Crush on me?

by hotchikkenwing



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchikkenwing/pseuds/hotchikkenwing
Summary: There’s a party for a group of kids who graduated. One is out on the balcony while the others get weird desires coming out.
Relationships: Callum/Ahmed
Kudos: 1





	Crush on me?

Callum stared into the unblemished horizon, splattered with colours of blood, turmeric, and blurs of lilac. The faint whisper of trees swaying above the cosy balcony drowned his thoughts as he calmed to the slow tug of a gentle breeze. He rested his hands on the handrail, arms stretching out to the sides and bending his back in the process to finish with a protruding behind. Anyone who were to stand behind him may have thought it were a bit of a flashy view, but he didn’t put much thought into it. Luckily the door to the balcony behind him was just a bit transparent. 

Dazed by the beautiful sunset in the far distance, Callum slowly closed his eyes, wanting the evening warmth to last just a bit longer even if it were just a second.

The others laughed loudly, drank strong alcohol and played beer pong. After all it was a day to celebrate as they had just recently finished year 69 graduation. Ethan, the droopy eyelided boy desperately needed to keep his cool and calm exterior while very drunk. His ego were to be shattered if he found an online post about him idiotically jumping off the balcony. Big drinker eh? Rowan, the fanfic phanatic wailed about not being able to find a half decent boyfriend who had similar interests and kinks to the poor geek. Gianluca, the midget amongst the interesting crowd, though not actually that short compared to them sat on the sofa with his legs crossed reading a porn mag and fantasising about the girlfriend he recently made. In the corner of the room was Ahmed, the giant with the sexy sonorous voice who could practically make everyone, guy or girl cream their pants, possibly even his own. 

The group became drunk. Very drunk. Each with strange and questionable desires. Rowan, to make ramen with piss as the soup base. Gianluca, to call every single person gay without expecting any remarks back. Ethan, to jump off the balcony and destroy the pride he had left. Oh and Ahmed. He was horny. 

“Oi fuckers” Rowan barked out, loud enough to have startled an unsuspecting Callum awake from his short nap on the balcony. The others snapped away from their daydream.  
“I’m bored, let’s play a game. Truth or dare, that’s the one.”

Rowan beckoned for everyone to sit down in a circle next to the demon. Ahmed slowly emerged from his dark corner. Callum heard from outside the room, but was too tired to come join.  
“Alright, let's cut the bullcrap. Three-inch my favourite guy, us three as a group know you have a one-sided crush on one lucky cutie-pie, so please tell us who it is!” Rowan was unnecessarily distressed, tears swelled up in the demon’s eyes, hands on both of Ahmed’s knees. Ugly drunk of course!  
“Rowan sure wants to know the unknown name of Ahmed’s crush.” Callum sighed as he rolled his eyes back. He was met with an unfamiliar need to listen to their interrogation. Callum was a part of their group after all. 

“The fuck are you talking about dipshit, I don’t have a crush on anyone, and on a guy? I’ve got a dick for a reason.” Ahmed scoffed, cheeks turned to a pink in addition to the amounts of alcohol he drank. Ethan was quick to rebuke.  
“Saw your lame ass talking to a guy like a flustered teenage girl three days ago in a classroom. Your face was red as a beet 😳.”

Both Ahmed and Callum choked as they heard it. Three days ago Ahmed was acting weird when he was talking with Callum. His face was red as a tomato he remembered. Callum blushed, remembering the familiar scenario. Gianluca added,  
“C’mon Ahmed, what's his name? If you tell us we’ll set you up with him. The boys here got me together with my girlfriend 🤤.”  
“She’s your mum you fucking creep.” Rowan cried out.  
“What you say chicken? I’ll beat your a—”  
Ahmed quickly stood up and blocked his ears as he stomped to the balcony. Shooting a glare at the three with face redder than ever. With that in conclusion, he had an erection.

Callum was startled as he heard a clicking sound behind him. Even though he was expecting it, he didn’t know who had come out to the balcony. Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder, he caught a red faced Ahmed with his hands covering his crotch. Bewildered by the boy behind him, Callum’s instincts must have kicked in to have forced him to flip his body around where his rear would be touching the handrail. Ahmed slowly walked to Callum and stuttered, glowing the famous bright red hue.  
“Hey… Ahmed,”  
“I-i.. I like y—”

Callum pressed his lips against Ahmed’s, cupping his face and closing the distance between the two bodies to become one. He showered Ahmed with sweet pecks on his face before the other returned the favour with a deep, slow and passionate kiss, reaching for the back of Callum’s throat and sucking on his tongue. Callum let out a quiet but sweet moan, filling Ahmed’s ears with the bliss he never thought he would have been able to reach. Ahmed’s cock twitched, rubbing against Callum’s thigh aching to fuck his pretty little lips and mouth. Callum moved down to Ahmed’s chest, grabbing at his pecs seductively then quickly moving down to his crotch. He kneeled down like a puppy who was waiting for bellyrubs from its owner. 

He unzipped Ahmed’s pants eyeing the bulge in this underwear and the large wet spot that hovered above. Callum ripped Ahmed’s underwear off using his teeth and moved his face closer to the other’s cock. The breath of the person in front of his cock was already enough for Ahmed to produce precum that leaked from the pink tip of his cock. Callum licked from the base up, slowly moving along Ahmed’s shaft. Ahmed’s breaths became laboured as Callum’s wet tongue moved quicker up and down his hard erect cock, finally taking the three inches in all the way down to the base.  
“S-shit that’s good.”  
Ahmed let out a girthy groan as Callum licked around the slit and sucked on the tip. He grabbed a handful of Callum’s hair slowly pulling his head along to steady his rhythm. His hips jerked as he fucked Callum, soft and wet mouth engulfing his cock. 

He was close. Taking in shallow breaths with mouth open and eyes rolled back, fucking Callum’s mouth hard and fast, he spilled his white cream inside of the cum dumpster. Being a good pet, Callum swallowed it all. Whimpering as the taste of salt and sweat mixed together with a wave of pleasure. 

Ahmed quickly picked Callum up, hoisting both legs on his hips as he pinned the other against the wall. He licked a clean wet stripe of Callum’s neck up to his jaw, earning himself a juicy moan. He bit down the edge of his collarbone sending down waves of pain and pleasure simultaneously to Callum’s cock. Callum whimpered as Ahmed sucked on the bite, leaving a bright red mark as a reminder that Callum was his only. Ahmed quickly undressed himself and Callum leaving them both bare and exposed, but still in each other’s embrace. Just like what lovers do.

“I’m going to need you to relax, nice and slow. Tensing won’t make it fit in and will only hurt you more.”  
“...”  
Ahmed spat on his hands to use as a makeshift lubricant. They were still on the balcony after all. He wrapped his hands around Callum’s butt, spreading his asscheeks as far as he could to let cool air graze Callum’s hole.  
“W-wait Ahmed… could we slow down just a-aah!”  
Ahmed nuzzled his head into Callum’s neck as he circled around the bottom’s hole, tracing the shape of the beauty then slowly slipping a finger in. The spit helped for easier movement but Ahmed needed more or else Callum would feel very dry. He used the sticky substance leaking from Callum’s dick and quickly stuck his finger back in, a strained voice begging him to continue and ram his insides out.  
“It feels… good. So please fuck me more!”  
Callum reached behind his back grabbing Ahmed’s second finger and pushing it up himself. He gasped, tears forming in his eyes as a wave of pleasure electrified his whole body. He slumped onto Ahmed’s shoulder who kept the steady rhythm and worked his magic, pumping in and out to stretch the tight area.  
“Is this the first time you’ve had sex? Or am I taking your precious virginity away.”  
Ahmed mumbled in Callum’s ear sending shockwaves of heat to his brain.  
“Fuck me senseless until I’m unconscious Ahmed!”(lmao)

Like a bomb waiting to detonate any moment, Ahmed lifted Callum’s legs to anchor on his shoulders. He lined his cock up with Callum’s stretched hole, and slowly made his way through inch by inch. Callum shivered under Ahmed’s hold, whining loudly when he felt the pubes at the base if Ahmed’s cock brush against his balls. 

Ahmed thrust hard. Callum screamed as he withered under Ahmed’s girth, gripping the alpha’s back leaving red marks from fingernails.  
“I-i can’t. It’s too big (3 inch). It’s so painful yet so hot!”  
“F-fucking hell Callum…”  
Ahmed pumped in and out, quickening his thrusts feeling hotter each time. With every thrust he made sure to go deep each time, feeling Callum’s muscles squeeze around his meat. Both under the influence of ecstasy and bliss. Callum was moaning and whimpering loud and high-pitched by now, too distracted by the pleasure he felt to even remember the thin walls between rooms and balconies. He was sure the others would have heard, but he didn’t care. 

Ahmed’s thrust became slow but deep and long. Both were on riding their way to an orgasm. Laboured breaths as each got closer and closer.  
“You look so lewd right now Callum. I’m so lucky that I’m the only person in the world ever going to see you like this.”  
Ahmed licked Callum’s eartips which sent him over the edge. Callum felt his heart pound fast, stomach filling full and brain exploding as he came to an orgasm. Ahmed followed quickly with a thrust that spilled his seed into Callum’s belly. They both drowned in intense orgasm, body twitching as they needed time to readjust and snap back to reality. Ahmed pulled out of Callum’s ass, his cum spilling everywhere from the hole onto the floor beneath them. Callum, full of embarrassment with face flashing bright pink looked away to avoid Ahmed’s lustful gaze. 

Callum leaned onto Ahmed’s chest as they sat against the wall recollecting his thoughts and remembering the red love bite Ahmed had left for him.  
“This is for me only?”  
“...For you. Only.”

Shortly after Ethan, Rowan and Gianluca busted the door out to the balcony.  
Ethan pleaded,  
“Holy shit, can you guys please get a room and not fuck on my balcony please?”  
A few sniggers where heard from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> its 1:42 am I go sleep now bye bye


End file.
